¿Qué Kel Lost
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: Kel perdido a alguien y Neal está ahí para ayudarla.


Título: ¿Qué Kel Lost

Descargo de responsabilidad: no me propio libro Tamora Pierce, deseo que hice pero no me...

Autores Nota: Tuve esta historia traducida al español, pero la solicitud de un amigo ... no estoy seguro cómo es exacto es, pero espero que sea comprensible…

Historia ambientada durante Squire

Ella estaba sentada en una silla en su habitación cuando se produjo un golpe en la puerta. Tomó una respiración profunda, ella no tenía ganas de tratar con cualquier empresa en estos momentos. Otro golpe, pero todavía no hizo ningún ademán de levantarse. "Tal vez sea quien sea simplemente se fuera», pensó. Cuando otro golpe vino, ella se sentó en la silla mirando por la ventana. Entonces oyó una voz que viene desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Vamos Kel, sé que tu allí." Todavía no hizo ningún gesto hacia la puerta, o incluso a levantarse. Ella sabía que estaba en el otro lado de la puerta, era su mejor amigo Neal. También sabía por qué había venido. Quería comprobar en ella después de lo que había sucedido, pero Kel no quería hablar de ello son aún lo pienses más.

Kel escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse como Neal caminó pulg Ella no se volvió a mirarlo, pero sabía que estaba caminando cerca. Sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana. Se sentía bien Neal detrás de ella, "por qué no puede dejarme en paz" Kel pensamiento. Sintió la mano de Neal en el hombro.

"Kel, ¿estás bien?" Neal preguntó, secándose las lágrimas de su cara. Todo lo que tiene para una respuesta más lágrimas, aunque ella no hizo ningún sonido. Neal se reunieron para arriba en sus brazos por un apretado abrazo diciéndole que todo va a estar bien. En vez de tirar de distancia le dejó sostenerla por lo que parecieron horas, luego se sintió alejarse un poco, pero no completamente.

"Su camiseta mojada", dijo tratando de mantener su voz, incluso y la calma. Sonrió un poco como le acarició el pelo de la cara.

"Tengo más, además de que no le hará daño a mi camisa", dijo mientras observaba cómo su tratar de poner en su rostro Yamani. "Thank you Neal," she said pulling competly away from him.

"Su bienvenida, ¿quieres hablar de eso", se preguntó sentado frente a ella.

"No hay nada que hablar Neal, nada en absoluto. Nadie puede hacer nada ahora. Está muerto. Nadie puede hacer nada al respecto. ¡Nadie! ", Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas que, cuando la amenaza de venir de nuevo a cada palabra. "Yo ni siquiera llegar a decir adiós"

Neal se levantó y se sentó junto a ella dejarlo llorar en su hombro una vez más.

"Vamos a encontrar quién lo mató Kel", dijo envolver su brazo alrededor de ella, "Yo prometo. Tus amigos no permitir que esto continúe. Encontraremos Joran y él va a pagar. "Neal sintió más lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca vio Kel como este en todos los años que ha conocido.

"¿Por qué tenía que matarlo Neal, que mató a mi padre. Si hubiera sabido que aquí se me daño a mi familia nunca me habría venido." Neal aumentó la presión sobre ella. Neal no quería que su mejor amigo para empezar a segundo adivinar misma ahora, no después de haber llegado tan lejos. "Él nunca quiso que yo esté aquí, no quería que yo fuera un caballero. Si me queda cuando me dijo que él todavía estaría vivo."

Neal agarró por los hombros y la apartó un poco para que pudiera ver su rostro. Sorprendida, le miró los ojos muy abiertos, ya no puede ocultar su emoción detrás de su máscara. "No digas que Kel, nunca dije eso. Más que cualquier otra persona, te mereces estar aquí. Joren no se escaparán. Incluso ahora, Señor Raúl tiene la Tercera Compañía entera en busca de él. Todos nuestros amigos, a tus hermanos , incluso la leona ha salido a buscar. Confíe en mí, él no va a ninguna parte ". Kel hundió el rostro en el hombro tratando de no llorar más. Ella no sabía cómo responder a la declaración de su mejor amigo. "Yo no merezco estar aquí más de Kel nadie más», pensó como Neal se frotó la espalda, "¿Por qué dices eso?" Neal retuvo durante las próximas horas. Cuando miró la encontró dormida. Él sonrió y se apoyó contra la pared.

Sabía que no había dormido desde que había descubierto. Sabía que ella se culpaba. Sabía que no había comido nada durante los últimos tres días. 'Tres días y sigue siendo suyo habido rastro de él. En ninguna parte. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado planeando esto? Tiene que haber sabido que no podía salir con la suya 'Neal salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la puerta abierta de Kel. Miró hacia arriba para ver Caballero Comandante de Kel, Señor Raúl de Goldenlake y Pico Malorie's.

"Cualquier señal de él, señor?" Neal preguntó Raoul caminó y se sentó en la cama de Kel. Raoul asintió.

"Él fue encontrado escondido en cuevas sobre el viaje en dos días de Corus. Pensamos que iba a Stone Mountain. Su padre, así como Joren dijo que no mató a Baron Piers. Ha de ser devuelto a Corus en el juicio. Es bueno que yo no lo encontré. Él se murió "Raúl Kel miró y sonrió" ¿Cuánto tiempo se ha dormido? "

"Alrededor de una hora. Tal vez dos. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo he estado aquí. ¿Quién la encontró Joren? "Preguntó Neal.

-"Qasim ibn Zirhud, es uno de mis cabos. "Raoul respondió:" Yo todavía no entiendo cómo Joren lo hizo. ¿Cómo le va? "

"Ella piensa que es culpa suya, que si la izquierda cuando Joren le dijo que que su padre aún estaría vivo. Ella quiere irse"

Raoul respiró hondo. Sabía que iba a venir. "Espero que podamos hablar de ella en breve. Usted le dice cuando se despierte. Le diría que sé, pero mira lo que se "

"Pacífica" Neal terminar su declaración. Raoul asintió con la cabeza y dijo Neal, "le diré, señor" Con que el Comendador salió de la habitación sólo mirar hacia atrás cuando se fue a su casa luego a la izquierda.

_Una semana más tarde_

Kel y sus hermanos se sentaron afuera en uno de muchos jardines que rodean el palacio. Kel no conocía a ninguno de sus hermanos, muy bien. Cuando se fue a las Islas Yamani que se quedó en Tortall, ya Caballeros. Sus hermanos vieron que no importa lo mucho que se esforzaba no podía mantener su rostro completamente carente de emoción.

"Keladry, el padre no quiere que renuncies a todo lo que han trabajado durante los últimos siete años", dijo Anders poniendo una mano en el hombro. "Nadie te culpa de su muerte. Que nadie más que tú mismo "

"Usted no sabe lo que podría haber Stone Mountain estaba planeando Kel. Él no va a ser un caballero. Él va a estar en la cárcel el resto de su vida y que vamos a desafiar a su feudo para lo que ha hecho ", agregó Inness sentado frente a ella y Anders.

Kel "Padre estaba orgulloso de ti. Usted debe haber oído cómo se hablaba de usted ". Conal le dijo:" Además, si te vas a casa de Stone Mountain es sólo va a ganar. La hermana sabía que no se dan por vencidos. "Kel miró a su hermano, pero ella sabía que tenía razón, por que todos tenían razón. Se puso de pie asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Sé que tres son la derecha. Estaré bien. Yo voy a cambiar. Voy a ver ustedes más tarde", dijo a pie de distancia antes de que pudiera decir nada.

"Sé que tres son la derecha. Estaré bien. Yo voy a cambiar. Voy a ver ustedes más tarde ", dijo a pie de distancia antes de que pudiera decir nada.

"¿Cómo estás?", Preguntó mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

"Yo estoy bien. Gracias por lo que hizo por mí Neal. Yo no sé qué hubiera hecho sin su ayuda "ella lo miró. Miraba a su gracia. "¿Qué?", Preguntó. Neal se quedó perplejo y sacudió la cabeza un poco.

"Nada de lo que pasa es que nunca te he visto así antes y me dio miedo. No hormiga alguna vez te sentiste de esa manera otra vez. "Dijo que caminar cerca de ella.

"Neal", dijo, pero fue interrumpido por los labios de ella. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Se apartó un poco, pero puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura para que ella no podía moverse. "¿Qué fue eso?"-Preguntó con timidez. Sonrió un poco.

"Yo quería hacer eso por un tiempo", dijo. Kel miró con una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro.

"Kel", dijo Raoul entrar en su habitación. Neal y Kel le miró. "¡Oh, no importa", dijo en retirada de nuevo en la otra habitación. Tanto Neal y Kel sonrió.

"Tengo todo lo que la tala va a estar bien" Kel dijo que una vez más mirando a Neal. Él sonrió.

"Sabes, creo que la derecha" Neal atrajo hacia sí. "Te amo", dijo.

"Te quiero a la" era lo último que dijo antes la llevó hasta sus labios, una vez más.

_Final_

¿Cómo te gusta? Yo ahora no menos que revisar_**. **_


End file.
